Request
by Rinko-Chwan
Summary: Nathaniel stumbles upon a question he can't seem to get off his mind so he makes a request to a certain someone. BartXNat oneshot Read the A/n! OOC and possibly slight AU. Rated T for some reason.


_**A/n:**_ Hey there! THIS IS A MUST READ BEFORE SOMEONE THROWS A HISSY FIT: I have not **yet** read finish the first book of the series. I've read the **sypnosis, character info **and all that but really **not** the book itself yet. **Out of curiosity**, I checked out the fanfic website for stories related to the series and **sort of fell inlove with the pairing**. I'm **not sure **how old Nathaniel really was when he stepped up the ranks in the government so I simply put in '**young**' and '**teen**'. I **apologize** if I'm wrong. I **might edit **this when I've properly read the series but till then, I'll leave the story as **slight AU and OOC**.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS in any way possible

Please read and enjoy. I'd also appreciate if you **don't** throw insults in my face due to factual mistakes since I've already label it as slight AU. If you **really cannot take **the mistakes, **pm** me and I'll edit it once I **actually read finish **the book . Please R&R! Constructive criticism regarding writing are welcomed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He was shocked, really. It had been a simple social gathering that he never wanted to attend to when he could be in his office organising his files but it was apparently compulsory for him to attend. He had been minding his own business, mingling around for around 5minutes before feeling his blood boiling about how overly ridiculous the high society people were and therefore excusing himself. And yet, he stood there surrounded by high class women who seemed excessively interested in his personal life, or at least in his opinion. Then the one with shiny blonde curls and glittery red dress just had to flutter her eyelashes, asking:

"So John, have you kissed before?" It was a ridiculously age old question to young Nathaniel but if he were to answered 'no' because he was busy with other more important stuff that didn't seem to matter in the eyes of these women, his reputation would surely go downhill in society…

"Y-yes," he couldn't help but falter a little. Acting quickly, he excused himself before he could be further interrogated. Not only did that question seem to echo in his head, he couldn't help but think about it in his mind even as he wrote yet another report late that night.

Perhaps he should get some experience so he wouldn't make a fool of himself in the social circle. Kitty was an option but she would probably laugh her ass off if he told her his circumstances. He could choose _not_ to tell her his circumstances in the first place but if he turned out to be a horrible kisser, it would be just as embarrassing. That means he had to first find out how good of a kisser he was. It meant he had to find a mentor…

Due to the limit of his friend list, Nathaniel really had no other choice but to summon his, considered closest but he wasn't going to admit _that_, Djinni, Bartimaeus. The Djinni had appeared in his favourite form, that of Ptolemy, although he was dressed in modern clothing and looked slightly older than Nathaniel. He had always made it a point to look slightly older than Nathaniel, making it seem as if he had grown older along side the boy for the past 4 years.

"What do you want now…?" Bartimaeus asked, drawling his last word as he leaned back on a chair. Nathaniel found it hard to fight down a blush as he thought about how to phrase his request. Sure, the Djinni had to follow through his request but now that he was sitting infront of him, he found it just as embarrassing to ask.

"I… You…"

Bartimaeus raised an eyebrow; it wasn't really like Nathaniel to stammer so much in his requests. Heck, he barely hesitated the first time they met and he had ridiculously asked him to steal from a full-fledged wizard!

"Oh? The great John Mandrake having difficulty in his request? Whatever happened in the time I was gone," he smirked at his inner joke and Nathaniel looked like he was going to have a brain overload. Bartimaeus sighed, this was wasting his time.

"Natty boy, just get on with your request so I can do it and the world can go on peacefully."

"Iwantyoutoteachmehowtokiss!" Nathaniel said quickly, his cheeks feeling hot. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to ask the Djinni. He was in a male form. Not like gender really mattered to the form-changing Djinni but perhaps Kitty won't laugh as badly as he will…

Bartimaeus eyes widened by a fraction, he hadn't quite caught what the blushing teen had said but from the looks of it, it was considerably embarrassing, or at least to Nathaniel anyway.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that natty boy? Slower this time."

"I…" Nathaniel grounded out, shifting uncomfortably on his chair, "I need you to… teachmehowto… K-kiss!"

Bartimaeus stood up and walked over to Nathaniel's desk, leaning forward so that their faces were only an inch apart. The beet red boy could feel the warm breath of the Djinni (it wasn't like he needed to breathe, but it was fun teasing the blushing teen) especially in the cool weather.

"You are aware…" he drawled, "that in order to teach you, it'll require… what's that word… Ah! _Contact_, right?"

Nathaniel nodded stiffly, beginning to wonder why the hell that stupid question bothered him so much.

"Would you like me to take a female form of any particular choice of yours?" Bartimaeus smirked when the teen's eyes widened. He didn't really know why Nathaniel had asked such an out of the blue question but he was taking in pleasure seeing him so embarrassed by the whole thing. After all, in his many past masters, he had done a fair bit in seducing other people regardless of gender. Usually though, it was part of some great scheme or plot to extract information or gain allies. The masters he used to have been more power crazy to bother about trivial heart matters. Other than Ptolemy of course, but the boy was also too busy being more kind than for his own good to stop and wonder about it. It had surprised him that Nathaniel, hard working to the point of workaholic, had made such a request. It must have been due to that social gathering he said he had to attend (and he did it like he had to attend a funeral) early this evening.

The next shock he got, although he didn't show it, was what Nathaniel said next.

"I-it's fine if you stay in that form."

He really didn't feel like soiling Ptolemy's innocent form, though it didn't really seem that innocent since he chose to make his form slightly older than Nathaniel therefore not as innocent looking. However, he couldn't help but tease the teen.

"Oh? Never knew you swung that way Natty boy," he smirked when Nathaniel spluttered.

"I-I just want my first real kiss with a lady to be with someone special!" Or so he claimed. Bartimaeus raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced or impressed, "J-just do it already, I have more reports to finish!"

Bartimaeus frowned; the teen truly was still a workaholic. "I can only teach you if there are no more distractions."

Nathaniel looked taken aback. He was torn between completing his assignment and his curiousity regarding the kissing matter. He knew this was probably the first and last time he could even work up courage to request such a thing to the Djinni and actually not exactly get laughed at. Well… he could retire early for just one night; the social gathering was mentally exhausting after all…

"Fine…" He stacked the papers and placed them into a file, indicating to Bartimaeus that the 'distraction' was gone and that he could start teaching. Bartimaeus smiled as he walked around the desk so that it didn't become an obstacle. He hovered over the still seated teen that was beginning to look unsure of his request. He can't have that now, can he?

Before Nathaniel could say another word to change his mind, the Djinni closed the small gap between them and sealed their lips together. The first thought that ran in Nathaniel's mind was 'so this is what a kiss is like'. He had to admit that if he knew it would feel so fantastically light and wonderful he would have done it ages ago. But was it simply because he was kissing a Djinni and not a human? He didn't know as he couldn't really process any other thought in his mind at that moment.

Bartimaeus was having another train of thoughts in his mind. The teen really wasn't all that of a bad kisser but he held the innocence of one that has yet to be defiled… unlike himself. A small gasp escaped Nathaniel's lips and he really couldn't help it but licked Nathaniel's bottom lip. The teen mewled and something in Bartimaeus snapped. He grabbed the forearm of Nathaniel, pulling him up from his chair, earning him a confused look. When Nathaniel pulled away to question, Bartimaeus growled from the lack of contact, roughly colliding their lips into another heated kiss, moving them across the room quickly until he fell onto the couch in the office, pulling Nathaniel onto his lap.

Nathaniel blushed hotly, opening his mouth to protest when Bartimaeus took advantage of it to deepen the kiss, intertwining their tongues. It was a form of teaching to, he reasoned somewhere back in his head as everything become a heated blur full of pleasant sensations. Nathaniel moaned, he should have been ashamed but he couldn't quite remember even his own name at that point.

Bartimaeus broke away as he knew that a human's lung capacity wasn't all that great and also spoke, voice low and seductive, "keep it up Natty boy, and I might teach you more than you wanted."

Nathaniel gasped for air, quite forgetting that he needed it in the first place to simply survive. His eyes were half lidded and hazy, filled with need of something he wasn't quite sure of. His instincts took over and he said, voice equally seductive:

"Well, just great that we have the whole night then."

Bartimaeus smirked, liking his sudden change in attitude. He wrapped an arm almost possessively around the smaller figure, pulling him in again for the next round.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The end

Hope it wasn't that bad considering I haven't write any fanfic for nearly a year. Please review!


End file.
